Build talk:W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer
is there a paragon form of this build? prof=parag/range spearm=11+1+3 comman=10+1 leader=1+1 wilder=10resilienceharmonybackspearfor the eyesattackyour groundunguent/build That should work. I'll test it, you might even be able to kill the Roots without aggroing the Life Pods, due to your range. -- gw:user:Zerris 18:03, 5 May 2007 (CEST) prof=parag/ritualist spearm=11+2 comman=12+1+2 leader=2+1 resto=6was sogolonbackspearthrowspearharmonyyour groundsurrender/build :Update: Tested, and this build actually does work. When killing Roots, just pull the life pods off a ways then run back. They'll stay behind you and not heal the Roots. For Wind Riders, just run up with every chant up you can, kill one or two then retreat. A little slow, but it works. -- gw:user:Zerris 22:23, 5 May 2007 (CEST) FYI - Vocal was sologon is a rit spell, not ranger. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.146.172.169 ( ) }. :Copy-Paste fails me again. -- gw:user:Zerris 07:12, 12 June 2007 (EDT) How about an Axe variant? Like cyclone axe, dismember, and executioner's strike to replace sword skills?--Cursed Condemner 23:39, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Dervish Version(In Testing) I thought maybe I could post a Derv/Ranger variant I made with GWFreaks. (I have yet to test its effectiveness). name="Derv Totem Axe Farmer" prof=dervish/ranger scythe=12+1 earthprayers=8 wilderness=10resiliencechaserstabilityunguentsweepscytheconcentrationregeneration/build Please comment/add to this build :D Add any feedback on anything wrong with it or just your suggestions. -Jububju (4 tildes "~~~~" wont work??) ::That won't work... The problem is, the Skales use Stip Enchantment, and the Wind Riders use Shatter Enchantment, so they just won't work. I finally developped a version that can solely use Dervish skills, essentially freeing up my secondary (unlike the first version, which also used Melandru's Resilience). And it even only uses 2 attributes!--~~~~ Errors on the page I've noticed a couple errors. One was with Melandru's Resilience(spelling?), it only does +3 Health Regen for each condition and hex. Down where it says some stuff bout the Wind Riders and Jungle Skale it says that because you suffer a -5 degen from the wind riders it will be only negated to -1 when it should be -2, and for jungle skales it says that it will be negated out when it will only be -1 degen. --Hellbringer 18:15, 15 July 2007 (CEST) The skill was updated, it now does +4 for every condition, or at least I'm pretty sure. The bbcode or whatever might not have been updated yet. Bluemilkman 20:34, 15 July 2007 (CEST) Ok, well i havent checked Melandru's Resilience in game so not sure but this build is pretty good. --Hellbringer 15:06, 16 July 2007 (CEST) I'm glad that the apply poison variant finally got on the page, even if it took the buff to Melandru's Resilience, the nerf to Shields Up! and a whole new wiki to do it. The poison cover condition allows you to kill even groups of three pods with relative ease, as they run out of energy spamming mend condition on your cover poison. =- Kaelor 14:36, 20 July 2007 (CEST) There's a comment under the "Variants" about "use the optional slot for I Will Survive!", but the build lists no optional slot. Is there a clarification available? Thanks. --Zcollier 19:41, 3 August 2007 (CEST) What the heck happened? Why does it now say that you wield an ax instead of a sword now? Plus it still has riposte which makes no sense if you are wielding an ax... --Diablo The Punisher 13:56, 20 August 2007 (CEST)When i posted this build, before it was moved to pvxwiki, it had a free slot. You can find it on my user page here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Diablo_The_Punisher . I think the move and users changing the Build so often has caused problems with the builds description, just needs an update I suppose. It says to use sprint when melandru's is recharging, but it's duration is the same as the recharge, so it can be kept up indefinitely.--El Nazgir 11:03, 10 November 2007 (CET) "Ranger" This build is really only for the occasion that you cannot avoid agroing the Life Pods. I was using this build today and had an idea. I took out a Longbow that dropped from one of the Behemoths (it wasn't even max damage), used apply poison, and started attacking a Behemoth. It was poisoned, and had nothing to prevent it (I will Survive doesn't last and Deflect Arrows only stays on for two seconds because they keep attacking). The pulling of the Life Pods and killing them seemed a lot more time consuming. I'm not complaining about the build, it's just that ranging the Behemoths, even as a secondary ranger, is very easy. Just find a spot higher than or of equal height to the Behemoth, apply poison, and fire away, healing if you're within the Behemoth's attack range. Leeroythefeared 14:09, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Fissure of Woe Since ANet decided to set the armor cap bonus to +25, FoW has been really hard (not to say impossible) to farm with a warrior taking on all the spider's in the entrance to the Spider Cave. So i decided to settle down to create a new build that would work almost as good as the original build did and this is what I came up with: name="Melandru's Resilience FoW Farmer" prof=warri/range axe=8+3+1 streng=12+3 wilder=10axeattackcounterattackstrikesignetunguentresiliencecharge/build *'Armor' I recommend using Knight's Insignia on all armorpieces to reduce the damage from Spider's by 3. Put a Major/Superior Vigor rune in your Gloves or Boots and put 1 Superior Absorption Rune in both Chests and Legs to lower most hits by 3 (most hits strike in either legs or chest). Put a superior strength and superior axe mastery in either of the 2 remaining pieces. *'Weapons' Zealous Axe of Shelter with +15% while in Stance is ideal for this build. Using a shield like Arrahhsh's Aegis is highly recommended. *'Notes' First 4 skills are optional and thus can be switched out for any other skill. Since the build is based upon the ranger elite Melandru's Resilience, i decided to post it here in the discussion page of one the most famous Melandru's Resilience based builds, instead of making an entirely new build article. --Arthas 15:46, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Fixed the spelling on the skill for you. Bluemilkman 17:08, 17 August 2007 (CEST) : Yeah, thanks man ;) --Arthas 12:27, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Alternate way to kill the Behemoths? I found that just using a long bow and Apply Poison, you can take out the Behemoths without spawning the life pods. Firelink 00:59, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Look 2 titles up. I've already made this point. Leeroythefeared 21:51, 9 September 2007 (CEST) i'm assuming this is a solo build? Yes. The title is Build:Buildtitle, not Team - Buildtitle, so yes, it's a solo build. Leeroythefeared 21:28, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :I use a ranger pet build that can kill everything and survive np. the skills are charm, heal as one, lightning reflexes, whirling defense, spear of redemption, predatory bond, predators pounce, call of haste. you need 16 beast, 9 expertise, 10 spear, and 2 on whichever type of shield you have, motivation or command. With this build you can run through parts with your pet set to heal and then put him on guard and kill when you need to. I got 3 totem axes on 1 run with it last night. It works great. I think this build is better and kills faster for this type of solo farming. Jungle Demons. sep 2007 Yes but that's a ranger build, so you can't really compare it with this one. Leeroythefeared 20:57, 20 September 2007 (CEST) :I noticed Paragon builds listed so I figured a ranger build being listed wouldn't hurt. I wish it wasn't so difficult to post a build or I would post a bunch. Jungle Demons. Sep 2007 : Ah so I see. Honestly, it isn't very hard to post a build. Just follow the syntax provided, it's easy enough to understand, and if you make a mistake someone may come along and fix it for you. Give it a shot, you've got nothing to lose :) Oh, and if you have an account, you can sign with four of these wormy things (~~~~) instead of typing it all out. Leeroythefeared 00:44, 6 October 2007 (CEST) riposte The riposte is rather useless IMO, as you can easely kill the behemoths without it, and can probably be replaced by something more usefull against the seeds, skale or windriders you get to fight. Skills like Final Thrust or Galrath Slash to for example spike a seed when there are too many of them and can't get one dead.--El Nazgir 20:59, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Oops, never mind, didn't see it was listed in the variants --El Nazgir 17:31, 23 November 2007 (CET) Basilisk 00:39, 4 December 2008 (EST) Riposte is quite useful when dealing with the trolls. :Talk about thread necromancy. but anyway, you're supposed to run past the trolls, not fight them.--El Nazgir 11:58, 4 December 2008 (EST) R/W Does it really work? In your variants section, you said that a R/W can easily do this run. However, I have found that the loss of armor result in the Maguma Spiders doing more damage than my healing is able to accomodate for in the first part of The Falls. The Ettin's Back and Reed Bog are no troubles, but in The Falls, right after the first two Redwood Sheperds, the mass number of Spiders can quickly get out of hand. Running past them is almost out of the question since they use Pin Down a lot. Unless I am missing something vital to this run, a conversion of R/W using Storm Chaser might not a viable way to use this build. Razaac 00:10, 18 December 2007 (CET)Razaac It works, I do this run on my ranger all the time. I'll post the build I use, if you give me a sec. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 01:34, 18 December 2007 (CET) :Or just use the vetted BA ranger build for farming. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 01:39, 18 December 2007 (CET) :: prof=R/W swo=11 tac=9 exp=4 wil=10ResilienceChaserArteryGashPoisonUp!"SignetUnguent/build ::The only problem that I have is with wind riders, and that's only because I'm too impatient to take the time to kill them right. I use the Nightfall endgame sword, and Grognar's Defender I believe, whatever the stance shield is. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 01:52, 18 December 2007 (CET) Thanks, i will try out the build that you posted. As i said, my problem is that i cannot block the attacks from the spiders. Shields Up should solve my issue, and it's not a stance. I am using Ebon Sword of Sword Mastery and tatics Exalted Aegis since i don't have Nightfall, but that should be okay. Root Behemoths Hardly Dropping Anymore? On my most recent run with this build, I killed nearly 5 Root Behemoths and not a single Totem Axe dropped. You might be calling this just pure bad luck, but the first time I ever used this build I immediately got Totem Axes after I killed each Root Behemoth. After a while also, I killed just a few more on a new run... and no drop. Is this just my own misfortune or is there really a bigger scheme here?! --70.176.247.196 06:36, 19 December 2007 (CET) Actually, I have had a similar problem. I have done this run 3 times in the past 2 days, killing at least 15 Root bBehemoths without a single Totem Axe drop. Did the droprate change? Actually, what was the droprate to begin with? Maybe i just had really bad luck, but I think I should have gotten at least one axe out of 15 kills. Razaac 18:58, 19 December 2007 (EST)Razaac Actually, I am not sure if they nerfed droprate or not, I made another run and killed about 10 behemoths and got 2 Totem Axes, so I am not sure if that's good or not. Razaac 18:07, 20 December 2007 (EST)Razaac :Umm, isn't that normal with the RANDOMNESS of drops? It's pretty much with every green. For example 50% chance of a certain drop doesn't mean that when you kill 2 you always get that drop. you'll have about 75% (I think) chance you get it. Applied here: You can have a run with 2 totem axes (like I recently had), or a run without a single one (the run right before the one with the 2). So a few runs without one is very normal.--El Nazgir 04:56, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::I got three on one run within the last couple of weeks. I must have hit a lucky streak. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 16:38, 14 May 2008 (EDT) I wanted to farm a few of these for guildies, so I did 3 solo runs, killed most of the Behemoths - didn't get a single Totem Axe. Has anyone had a Totem Axe drop recently?-Trvth 20:21, 13 May 2008 (EDT)Nvm - the next 2 runs,I had a total of 4 dropTrvth i had 4 drop in 1 run yesterday soooo yea Gorlath the wild 20:33 20 July 2008 (EDT) DROP RATE NERFED!!! In the Feburary 2008 Update, from average 17% chance solo NM, to 11% chance Solo NM, HM has 17% still though. Please note that drop rates for all items go down 3% per hero/henchman, and up 3% per human PC (though drops are shared, but more often) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.164.199.67 ( ) 23:50, September 23, 2008. :...wtf? 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 00:01, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Basilisk 00:38, 4 December 2008 (EST) Yesterday (dec 02 2008) was my first time farming Root Behemoths. I cleared the zone of them twice NM, getting an axe each time. Doesn't seem all that nerfed to me. . . :: Having not done this farm since a little bit before the release of EotN, I thought I'd give it another try using some PvE skills. 2 runs, got 3 totem axes. When i used to run this often, there would be times where I wouldn't get anything, then there'd be times where I'd get 2 or 3 axes in 1 run. It just kinda depends. Peter Acid Eater 08:43, 3 January 2009 (EST) Ranger Attributes you cannot add runes that arent from your class... 72.153.43.225 11:23, 9 July 2008 (EDT) More Variants Not sure why no one added Ear Bite as a variant yet, but I just did so. At rank 10 Ear Bite has only 1 second less of bleeding but provides for a spammable 70 points of piercing damage. Sever Artery also requires 4 strikes of Adrenaline, so it's not like it takes longer to build up Ear Bite or anything. Also, I didn't put in the article, but perhaps swapping out Sprint for Drunken Master? It only costs 5 energy (like Sprint), but it lasts longer, can be kept up permanently and gives a higher speed boost if you're drunk. Considering it only takes level 1 drunk to be considered drunk for the skill's effects, it may be a good alternative to those who don't mind spending a little extra money for the ease of use that it provides. Peter Acid Eater 18:43, 1 December 2008 (EST) : Actually, shouldn't Ear Bite be listed on the main bar and Sever listed as a variant? There's no reason to think Sever to be superior, as that extra 1 second at Swrd:16 is pretty much negligible. Peter Acid Eater 18:50, 1 December 2008 (EST) :: Well, drunken master doesn't seem very right for this run. it's recharge is way too long, and although it lasts much longer, you have to use melandru's during the run too, canceling out drunken master. Sprint on the other hand, might cost much more over time, but recharges fast enough for it to be canceled by melandru's and still use it once you're out of the danger zone. The energy is regained by the aditional pips from melandru's too. --El Nazgir 12:05, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::: True enough. I like to use Drunken because it helps add pressure on the life pods and I can usually get through the run just using Troll Ungent and Healing Sig. Though, I have substituted Feel No Pain for Healing Sig a few times and had no negative results. My main reason for Drunken is because of the IAS, which help adds pressure on the life pods and has made the times where I have to deal with 3 pods at once a lot easier. To each their own, though. Ear Bite, on the other hand, should really be considered. It might seem off at first, because you don't you don't get adrenaline when you use it. (since its a touch skill) So, you have to go Ear Bite -> attack -> gash. Since you have poison covering your bleeding, it's still easy to get gash in and an IAS gives you faster adrenaline gain so you can apply Ear bite more often. Also, that 66 damage helps a lot in taking down those life pods. Peter Acid Eater 15:24, 2 January 2009 (EST) Attribute & Adjustment I was toying around with this a little bit, and was wanting more damage, and versatility. I decided to lower Tactics, and raise Strength. I took out Riposte, and put in Standing Slash. You are in a stance pretty much the entire time, except when fighting the Root Behemoths themselves, because of their Wild Blow. The end result was a higher chunk of damage, plus another skill that I can use to also take out casters, because Riposte only works on Melee. Wind Riders went down pretty quickly, and the Life Pods went down with utter ease as well. Moreover, placing points in Strength increases your Sprinting time. I also noticed that I don't even use Healing Signet that much, once someone gets the hang of the build, that is a dispensable skill. That would give you another skill to help speed the runs along. A skill that helps against the Jungle Trolls would be nice, as it is now, I can take out 2-3 Trolls out at once, before Sprinting away. IMO this build was FAR more effective than the build listed: name="FM Revised Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer" prof=warri/range swords=12+3+1 tactic=3+1 streng=9+1 wilder=9resiliencesprintarterygashslashpoisonsignetunguent/build Fire Marshal 18:12, 15 February 2009 (EST)